Just an Ordinary Summer
by Valedicktorian
Summary: George starts to see Hermione in a different way...
1. Chapter 1

1I don't know how it happened. I had Hermione Granger _lying on top_ _of me_.

Whoa, back up there.

Hey, I'm George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire. You undoubtedly have heard of my twin and I? Sorry I'm rambling. Annnnywayys last summer is when things started to change. And when I say "things" I mean Hermione(just incase you didn't get it.) Well it went a little something like this...

Ron came tearing down through the hall of the Burrow, waking everyone up. I threw a pillow at the door. "Shuddup Ron." Fred sleepily mumbled. "Yeah." I said, muffled by my other pillow.

He bolted the door open and yelled into the room, "THEY'RE COMING!". "Fred and I instantly shot up out of our beds and yelled at the same time, "WHO?". "Harry and Hermione of course."

Ron said happily. "Oh," Fred and I looked at each other in a sense of relief. "Who cares."

"I do!" he said impatiently. "Bye Ron." I cooed and slammed the door in his face. "Have fun with your little bird!" We said sweetly. I could hear Ron muttering as he went down the hall to go bother other people.

Around 11:00 Fred and I both decided to get up. We headed down the stairs, hearing the steps creak under us. "FRED, GEORGE, GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs. "Oi Mum we're right here."As they reached the edge of the stairs, she rushed over them and started nitpicking at them and messing with their hair. "Mum what are you doing?" "Making sure you look nice."

"Why?" "Because." "Because why?" we grinned at each other. "Just sit down. Harry and Hermione will be here shortly, now eat up!"

About 10 minutes later we heard the beeping of Dad's flying car. We all rushed out the door, wondering what the commotion was.

Ginny and Ron ran forward and hugged a beaming Hermione and Harry respectively. "Oooh, it's sooo nice to have another girl my age to be with." She cast a look of annoyance at the boys.

Ginny immediately dragged Hermione up inside and up the stairs. We heard her going on about make up and hair...

"Hermione ought to have fun with hair and make up." Harry said, amused. "Yeah Gin's gonna have a ball with Hermione's hair." Ron added in. Ron bumped Harry in the shoulder and asked if he wanted to play Quittich. All of us except Hermione and Ginny ended up playing. Ginny and Hermione were both sitting under the Big Oak and watching the game take place.

After the game we were all sweaty and tired. So what do we do? WE BOTHER THE GIRLS!

All of the boys started chasing Ginny and Hermione around the backyard.

The group of us headed inside, winded and ready for a nap. Mrs. Weasley had us all gather for dinner. Fred and I had secretly put some hair color changing potion into the drinks except our own. We were closely watching everyone else to see the results.

Nobody noticed anything, to consumed in eating to realize untill some of Ginny's hair fell in front of her face and then she saw it was a bright pink. "FRED, GEORGE YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" We then saw Hermione fighting off laughter as her own hair turned a vibrant purple. "C'mon Gin, let's go rinse this out of our hair."

"Mind if we join?" I said waggling my eyebrows. Ginny reached out and smacked my arm. "Ow." "Well, you deserved it." She said smugly.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped up and trotted up the stairs, still in fits of giggles at the sight of their hair.

_Wow, I thought she was so uptight... I like the new relaxed her. Much more fun._


	2. Chapter 2

1The next morning Fred and I woke up at around 10:00. When we went down stairs the first thing I saw was Hermione, and not just the one I saw yesterday. She was wearing a tight tank top with shorts. I mean _short _shorts. "Close your mouth brother, you'll catch flies." I heard Fred say into my ear with a smirk. I pushed away his head. "Shut up!" I whispered fiercely.

We entered the room for breakfast. "You're up early." Hermione said with a small smile.

_I wonder why she's smiling at us..._ "Yeah well we wanted breakfast." Fred said looking her up and down. For some reason I had the urge to punch him. I quickly put that feeling to rest. I told myself that these feelings were brotherly instincts.

"Are you two just gonna stand there or come and get some breakfast?" Ginny said with a smirk.. "Yeah yeah we're comin'." We droned as we sat down. I sat next to Hermione, just kind of staring. She finally noticed and asked what was wrong. My ears turned a faint red as I said " No-nothing." "Ok..." As she turned back to her breakfast as I resumed my staring.

_Gods she so beautiful. No, that doesn't even begin to describe it._ _She has those big brown doe eyes_,_ Mahogany rich dark brown hair, not so bushy any more now just curly, pale ivory skin, but she's so small._

"Hey we're gonna go play some quittich, wanna play?" I heard Ron ask. "Sure." we all agreed. I quit half-way through and decided to see what the girls were up to. When I went inside I found Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch. I plopped down next to Hermione and put my feet on her lap.

"Hello George." Hermione said without looking up from her book. "Let me guess, _Hogwarts, a History?_" "Yep, you guessed correct Mr. Weasley."

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a nap." Ginny said, winking at me. I decided to scoot closer to her and put my head on her lap. She unconsciously started to pet my hair while reading. "You have soft hair." she whispered. "Thanks." I said grinning.

I sat up and turned her chin towards me, giving her plenty of time to back away. She then fluttered her eyes closed in anticipation. I softly pressed a kiss to her lips. She immediately responded, putting her hands in my hair urging me to press deeper. I ran my tongue on the fold of her lips, asking for entry. She let me deepen the kiss by letting my tongue into her mouth.

We pulled back after awhile both looking disheveled. Her eyes, a very dark brown now, were looking straight at me. I asked nervously, "Do you want to... go on a date with me sometime?" a hopeful look on my face. "Of course silly." she said affectionately, ruffling my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all my lovelies for reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't posted on this story, in like, a year! Sorry for such delay, my muse had left me, at least with this story. Not sure how good even this chapter is, anyways, enjoy!**

That night at dinner, Hermione and I kept looking at each other, and then looking away blushing. _'Her blush is so cute' 'Wow, sappy romance much?' _My mind snorted at this thought, if that's possible. I caught Ginny watching us from around Ron with narrowed eyes. _'She knows! Oh God she knows!' _ Ron was still happily oblivious, munching away at his Shepard's pie. He's such a dolt.

Fred was also watching her with interest, a goofy look on his face. I felt the green eyed monster rise inside my chest. No, not Harry Potter. I didn't want him looking at _my _Hermione. Mine. Hmm, that sounds good, though she'd probably beat me up if I said such a possessive thing. I like that she's so independent. I happen to like that about her, that she's not such a damsel in distress.

Like I said, she could totally beat me and hex me to smithereens. But I know she wouldn't. Probably. I took a sneaking glance at her again, heat rising to my cheeks. She suddenly caught my gaze, turning a cute pink. I was sure my face was as red as a '_Friretuck'_ as those muggles call those funny red car thingies. Actually, Hermione was the one to tell me. _Hermione. _I sighed, apparently audibly.

"George, George, GEORGE!" "Whuh?" I said dumbly. "Would you do me the favor of passing the mashed potatoes _please?" _Fred said in a sweet voice, hands clasped together, with a knowing, devious smile on his face. I was sure I couldn't go any redder, but I did. I silently handed him the bowl, passing a new level of humiliation. The family was looking at me weirdly. I determinedly ignored their gazes, choosing instead to look at the table cloth.

'_And what a lovely color it is.' _I noted sarcastically. I was totally pathetic. Slowly, I looked up to find Hermione looking at me. "Is something going on between you two?" Ron asked with some pieces of rolls falling out of his full mouth. If Ron noticed it, thick idiot that he was, _everyone _must have noticed.

I silently excused myself from the table. I heard Fred sniggering behind me. I wanted to sock him one. _'Some twin he is' _I thought sourly as I slowly mounted the stairs, like approaching my own funeral.

I flopped down on my bed, bathing in my own self-pity party. I knew the questioning was coming. And I knew Fred liked her too. I could read him like an open book. Not like either of us opened one. I kid, of course we read. Kind of. Okay, when it's necessary.

But what was I going to do about it? Go to war with him over a girl. Then suddenly I remembered. _The kiss, _the promise of a date! George: 1, Fred: 0! She already agreed to a date with me. My pity party was over! Now, I just had to figure out where to take her. It couldn't be a fancy shmancy place; she would think I was just showing off. _'Maybe a picnic, in a park?' _That would be nice; I think she'd appreciate that. There was one problem; _I couldn't cook to save my life! _Now, if I could just figure out how to cook, in like, a day then it would be perfect.

Maybe I could get something from a café, hoping she wouldn't notice or care. I sat there on my bed, contemplating our future date, with an excited and warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. _This is gonna be awesome!_

**How did ya like my third chappie? :D :D All may seem like smooth sailing for the date! But alas, in this story, this are bound to go wrong! R&R please with George on top? :D**


End file.
